Mirror Monsters
Mirror Monsters (鏡モンスターズ, Kagami Monsutāzu) is the monsters who lives on the another world called Kagami World created accidentally by Yui (as drawing the pictures) and Samuel (he turned the past into better past). The Mirror Monsters are not evil beings at all that Mirror Monsters are invisible creatures who can see anything. If the person used their Contract Cards, the wild Mirror Monsters will summoned. When the wild Mirror Monsters were summoned, the every person taming them, so they will be as partners. Contracted Mirror Monsters After every Contract Riders tames the Mirror Monsters (except for Samuel Nakaoka who accidentally made him real in the Mirror World), they become part of the arsenal partners. *Ryuking - Evil Mirror Monsters Since the seven Contract Riders known as Kaga Riders were assembled, the minor Mirror Monsters was still around here. However, the evil Riders face off against the Kaga Riders with their own Mirror Monsters. #Drayuu/Megirayuu (BM#10: Ichika's partner, destroyed along with her by Contract Rider's Ultra Ryu Kick then turned back to Memeory Mode and reabsorbed by him) #Ryugai (Samuel Yami's partner, destroyed along with him by Contract Rider's Super Strike Kick) Wild Mirror Monsters The wild Mirror Monsters are blank Contract beasts since the Kagami World was created by Samuel and Yui. Like Kagami World, the Mirror Monsters were also created by Samuel and Yui when the time&space dimension was turned into dimensional portal. These Mirror Monsters are animal-like speciemen. Dragontail Species The Dragontail Species are known as Dragon of Hearts and common species that cause travels in time. As the Dragontails species were seen easily, the humans saw the variant Dragontails. *Red Dragontail *Yellow Dragontail *Blue Dragontail *Orange Dragontail *Purple Dragontail *Black Dragontail *Lesser Dragontail (a lesser version of Dragontail) Clager Species The Clager Species are known as Fang of Tigers and unusually common species that cause travel the woods. The Clagers were able to seen plants or others. *Red Clager *Yellow Clager *Orange Clager *Green Hebirah *Gold Clager *Striped Clager *Purple Clager *White Clager Hebirah Species The Hebirah Species are known as Gliding Snake and uncommon species that cause travel the jungle. The Hebirah were little hard to find with Contract Card. *Red Hebirah *Yellow Hebirah *Green Hebirah *Cobra Hebirah *Gray Hebirah *Gold Hebirah *Spotted Hebirah Saigyora Species The Saigyora Species are known as Strongest Rhino and uncommon species that cause travel the mountain. The Saigyora were different than Hebirah that little hard to find with Contract Card. *Red Saigyora *Green Saigyora *White Saigyora *Black Saigyora *Brown Saigyora *Gray Saigyora Samebarin Species The Samebarin Species are known as Shark of the Reef and uncommon species that cause travel the sea. The Samebarin were higher state than two species that little hard to find with Contract Card. *Yellow Samebarin *Blue Samebarin *Cyan Samebarin *Crimson Samebarin *Navy Samebarin *Striped Samebarin *Orange Samebarin Kuwagatank Species The Kuwagatank Species are known as Hardest Insectoid and very uncommon species that cause travel the dark forest. The Kuwagatank were capable to hide from finding them and little hard to find with Contract Card. Category:Monsters